fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dryad
Dryads are a supernatural species of nymphs who inhabit a forest or a tree, especially an oak tree. The only known dryads made their first appearance after Geppetto made an alliance with a local tree spirit in Geppetto: Chapter Five of Witches. History The exact history surrounding dryads remains unclear. Throughout the Series Dryads were first seen accompanying Geppetto as his personal bodyguards. While acting as his servants, Prince Aspen and Princess Alder originally assisted in Geppetto's attempt to seize control of the Farm. When Rose Red recovered from her depression, she took back control of the Farm and ordered the dryads to return to the woods, as they were not necessary and troublesome. Since their baishment, the pair of dryads remained on Geppetto's service. Eventually, Adler was allowed back onto the Farm's grounds and lodged with Bo Peep. Around this time, Aspen began secretly seeing Briar Rose romantically. During one of their trysts, Goldilocks murdered Briar and Aspen, however Briar rose was resurrected at the cost of Aspen's life. Psychological Characteristics Dryads seem to be somewhat at the mercy of their creator, as was the case with the only two dryads who served the Grandfather Oak. While they may maintain some type of supernatural loyalty to their masters, they do have a sense of individuality and can act on their own accord. Dryads also have no qualms about being nude and are comfortably in public without clothes. They are also offended at the idea of being given a bouquet of flowers, likening it to giving a human a bouquet of slaughtered gerbils.Fairest Issue 14 Physiology Dryads are humanoid in appearance, although they have wooden-colored skin and various plant-like attributes incorporated into their person (i.e. leaves in place of hair and grass-like pubic hair). While dryads have wood grained skin, it is soft and pliable.Fairest Issue 14 Like ordinary humans, should the leaves on their head be removed (e.g. via fire) they will eventually grow back.Fairest Issue 14 According to Princess Alder, when she reaches maturity she will take root and become a tree.Fairest Issue 14 A dryads diet is varied and similar to a conventional tree's (e.g. eating manure, mulch, and a dead carcass).Fairest Issue 14 Powers and Abilities *'Limited Chlorokinesis:' Dryads can control plant life and vegetation to an unknown extent. When threatened, Aspen rapidly grew roots to ensnare Brock Blueheart. Weaknesses *'Fire:' Dryads have repeatedly shown a fear of fire, and this most likely stemmed from their tree-like nature. After being killed by the Sword of Regret, Goldilocks used Prince Aspen's body as kindling to provide a pyre for Briar Rose's body.Fairest: In All The Land *'Magic:' Dryads are still susceptible to the powers of magic. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Sword of Regret. Known Dryads Trivia *Karrant Kadabra described the only known dryads as being "saturated in power". *In Fairest 14, Geppetto claimed he could "grow" Alder a dryad husband. Gallery Princess Adler Profile Pic.png I97_Aspen.png Fables Dryads.jpg References See also Category:Species